Service-sector organizations, such as service providers, are trained to serve a set of processes within different domains across a large number of clients. Certain Service Level Agreements (SLAs) are required to be met by the Service-sector organizations by use of a service delivery network for performance quantification. Mostly, the performance of the service-sector organizations may be challenged by various factors, such as inefficient processes, complex workflows, tighter costs, and stringent compliance requirements.
To overcome such challenges, a service-sector organization records event data associated with clients and their processes to gain insights on process execution, by use of various process mining techniques. In certain scenarios, the service-sector organization may serve a standard set of processes within different domains across various clients. Though there may be certain commonalities within similar processes across various clients, however, each such may have its own specifications with respect to such similar processes. Accordingly, the operational key performance indicators (KPIs) of the service-sector organization across such clients may be dissimilar even for such similar processes. This dissimilarity in process performance may be attributed to various factors, such as variations in workflow design, resource allocation, context dependencies, and/or skill deficiencies. For example, two clients that require a similar process, such as a document verification, to be executed, may incur different turnaround times for process completion. In certain scenarios, this may result in the service-sector organization meeting SLAs for one set of clients, and violating those of other sets of clients, despite the similarity in processes. Thus, there is a need to gain insights for such variance in performance and optimize the execution of the processes across the multiple clients serviced by the organizations.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.